<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maze by Rainewritesfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581903">Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics'>Rainewritesfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Blanc [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Akuma Attack, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Gen, Kwami Fusion, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Luka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Kagami are ready to test their new teamwork against the latest akuma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Blanc [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is so late. I’m sorry. Writer’s block is a bitch. And also canon happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her sword easily shattered the window that he swung them toward. They hit the ground running. Their feet echoed on the floor in the eerie silence.</p>
<p>“Stay close,” Crimson reminded. Something in the air made his skin crawl and his hair stand on end. </p>
<p>Houou nodded as they set a breakneck pace through the sterile metal maze.</p>
<p>All around, the walls rose to the ceiling. Sharp twists and corners forced them to choose a path every few meters. The lights flickered in time with the storm outside.</p>
<p>Crimson tried desperately to keep track of their path into the maze, but he knew they would soon be lost.</p>
<p>He turned to Houou just in time for her to tackle him to the floor.</p>
<p>They rolled several paces before she leapt to her feet with her sword drawn.</p>
<p>The creature’s fangs clashed with her saber, sending sparks. Houou grunted as she pushed the monster back and lashed out again. This time, its claws scraped her blade. </p>
<p>When the lights flickered to reveal the beast’s face, they could both see that it had no eyes. Just an open maw lined with fangs, and a wrinkled body that would dwarf any man.</p>
<p>Crimson watched for an opening before casting his yoyo and launching himself into a kick. The beast’s skin was a mottled milky-white and blue when the light struck it, and the creature screeched when his feet impacted its skull.</p>
<p>Crimson stumbled at the pitiful sound. His own soul cried out for him to stop, and a sudden nausea nearly brought him to his knees.</p>
<p>Houou raised her sword to strike another blow, but Crimson threw his arm out. “Wait!” </p>
<p>“What?”she huffed, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to explain it, but I think- I think that creature was human not too long ago.”</p>
<p>Houou’s golden eyes snapped wide. “The doctors and nurses,” she breathed. </p>
<p>Then, they heard a chuckle. A deep, menacing laugh that echoed in their bones. </p>
<p>“Well done, little heroes.” </p>
<p>A burly figure stepped out of the shadows. He was built like a barrel and decked out like an admiral. </p>
<p>“The broach,” Houou hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>Crimson followed her gaze to the lilac gem centered on the akuma’s uniform.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my maze,” he sneered. “I don’t think we’ve met, yet.” He spread his arms, and for a split second, the room was engulfed in light. The next, second, the maze had shifted, leaving the heroes stranded from him and each other.</p>
<p>“Crimson!” Houou slammed her fists against the metal for a moment until she felt her skin crawling. </p>
<p>She turned just in time to throw herself out of the way of another incoming beast.</p>
<p>Crimson felt the wall between them tremble at the impact of the attack. “Houou! Houou!”</p>
<p>He hooked his yoyo to the ceiling and looked for any way back to her, but he was trapped. </p>
<p>It didn’t take much searching to see that he has been cornered in a metal box with only one path forward. One leading away from his partner.</p>
<p>“I’ll find you, Houou,” he called, praying that his voice could carry through the walls. Praying that she would be alright.</p>
<p>Frustration and self-doubt threatened to overwhelm him as he reluctantly turned away from the wall that separated him from his new partner. His heart went out to Marinette for having carried this burden for so long without support.</p>
<p>The akuma’s laughter echoing on the walls brought Crimson back to his senses. “I am Guardinator! And no one will ever escape my maze. I will protect my family at any cost.” The silence grew menacing. “And today, that cost is your miraculous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the latest installment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>